


Good Girl

by p28



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Mommy Kink, Praise Kink, Smut, Super smuttyyyyyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p28/pseuds/p28
Summary: Don’t worry I hate myself for writing this
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	Good Girl

Villanelle had a rough day at work. She went home early, stripping down to just a thin tank top and a pair of panties. She really just needed a pick me up. This week at work had been shit and she was tired. She turned on some soft classical music, sitting down in front of the couch, pulling her legs up to her chest. Eve got home, seeing Villanelle. She knew Villanelle had a tough week at work and she had an idea. She knew exactly how to get Villanelle to smile. She gently set her bag down, pulling her hair down from its bun and walking over to Villanelle. Villanelle looked up from her stare at the ground, those big innocent eyes telling Eve exactly what she needed. Eve reached her hand out, Villanelle taking it and standing up. 

“Come on baby, mommy will take care of you.” 

She led Villanelle to their bedroom, Villanelle avoiding eye contact. She was a little embarrassed at how she needed to fulfill this fantasy every now and again. Eve sat her down on the bed, sitting next to her. She took Villanelles hand, entangling their fingers, scooting closer to her. She used her free hand to push back Villanelles hair to the side, placing small soft kisses on her neck. Villanelle let out a sigh, leaning into Eves touch.

“Has my baby girl had a tough week?”

Villanelle knew she had to be vocal with Eve. But she just nodded, squeezing her eyes shut tighter.

“I need my mommy,” Villanelle mumbled. They scooted to the top of the bed, Eve sitting against the headboard. One look and she knew what Villanelle needed. 

“Is my baby girl hungry?”

Villanelles eyes went wide. Villanelle quickly felt the heat in between her thighs get hotter, her cunt was beginning to throb. She sat up with her back against the headboard, Eve climbing over and straddling her lap. She went ahead and slid Eves blouse off, not taking the bra off just yet. 

“Good girl.”

She nodded and Villanelle proceeded to unclasp the bra, quickly taking a nipple into her mouth. Eve groaned at the sensation, her breasts had been extra sensitive lately and today at work they’d been aching. Usually she would’ve made Villanelle take it slow but the whole reason she’d rushed home from work was so that she could pump and now that Villanelle was there milking her she couldn’t think. One hand held onto the headboard, the other on the back of Villanelles head, Eve feeling herself become slick as Villanelle swallowed her hot milk.

“Fuck, such a good girl for mommy aren’t you?” 

Villanelle responded by switching to the other breast, her hand taking over for her on the first breast. She finished and looked up at Eve, milk dribbling on her chin. Eve looked down, using her thumb to wipe off the few drops of milk, then pushing her thumb into Villanelles mouth, the two of them never breaking eye contact. Villanelle let out a little whimper.

“What do you need baby?”  
“I-I”   
“Tell mommy what you need”  
“I need you to touch me mommy,”  
“Ah uh ah, ask mommy nicely sweetie,”   
“Please touch me mommy”  
“I don’t know, have you been a good girl?”   
“Y-yes,”

Eve pulled back. She slid her hand down Villanelles pants as she looked at Villanelles wide eyes, her eyes pleading for her to make her cum.

“Are you sure you’ve been a good girl for mommy?”

Eve stopped her hand right before she was going to plunge her fingers in. She was driving Villanelle wild.

“Yes! I’ve been a good girl for mommy! I promise!”

Eve smiled and plunged two fingers into Villanelles cunt.

“So nice and tight and wet for mommy”

Villanelle opened her eyes for a split second looking up at Eve and slowly nodding.

“You’re such a good girl,” 

Villanelle took a sharp intake of breath. She was already on the edge.

“Mommy’s pretty girl”

Villanelle squeezed her eyes shut, focusing on not unraveling before Eve so quickly.

“You make mommy feel so good baby,”

And that was it. Villanelle shuttered under Eve, Eve proud of making her baby feel good.


End file.
